runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Father Mercy
Acquisition Cost: 1, payable in ¥2000 or 1 Karma per point When picking up Father Mercy, runners may spend additional points to indicate spending time with his flock. This will allow to "name" a member of the flock. This member will be unique to you. You can assign him or her an active or knowledge skill up to rating 4 (average active DP 7, or knowledge DP 9) He or she will be unique to you, available to you alone, and will be more loyal than the rest of the flock. Any extra karma invested in a single person can be added to their loyalty, max 3. Father Mercy's connection, and his church's facilities, are dependent on the total amount of points that have been donated to him. ((As of Oct. 27, 2015 all available goals have been reached and are reflected here and on the Father Mercy final stats Reddit page.)) Description Father Mercy isn't his real name. No one really goes by their real names in the shadows anyway. He isn't even a religious man. At least not in the dedicated sense. Drawing upon the idea that it doesn't matter who or what you draw spiritual inspiration from. Just that you do, and in the process don't think less of other metahumans for their own beliefs. He is an older human, 45-50ish. Speaks in a kindly tone, with a grandfathered attitude. Recently inspired by the success of the Sin's for the Sinless campaign launched. However this has not done enough to help those who need it. He has formed the Helping Hands Outreach program to try to do what little he can to improve the lifestyle of those who go to him for care. The shadows has a place for everyone, in one way or another. In addition the shadows also has a flowing economy of no real trail. Something he appreciates. Likes: Helping the helpless, Meeting new people, discretion Dislikes: Oppression, The way the downtrodden are ignored. Special Rules Sheltered from the storm Father Mercy himself will do little for the runners himself. The doors of the various shelters are always open. Runners that have picked him up will always have sanctuary there. Treat this as a squatter level housing. Typically runners can count on two days of hiding/month before he asks them for money, as he knows that they have a form of income. Father Mercy's flock are a group of unfortunate souls who are down on their luck. They have a myriad of skills and low standards. You need a often ignored round the clock surveillance on a place? No one every counts, or pays attention to the group of homeless hanging around the proverbial garbage can fire. Do you need some people to show up and fake some kind of protest? They will be there occupy wall street style. If enough nuyen is donated via a group, it is possible that they will have some gear that has been salvaged from trash and fixed up. Keep in mind these guys will not be zealots. They will not go into dangerous situations. They will likely also flee when a situation turns dangerous. A friend in need (Purchase Rule) When picking up Father mercy, Runners may spend 2+ additional points as a mechanical aspect of showing that you are spending time with his flock. This karma will allow you to "Name" a member of the flock. This member will be unique to you. You can assign him an active or knowledge skill up to rating 4 (will give him an average die pool of 7 active, or 9 knowledge) He will be available to you alone, and will be more loyal than the rest of the flock. Extra karma invested in a single person can be added to his loyalty, max 3. Members "named" by other Hub runners are included at the bottom of this page as examples. * Name, age, race, sex * Quick background information * Chosen skill. Accommodations Runners can spend a number of days each month (up to Father Mercy's Loyalty rating) seeking shelter here. Church Van The compound has a 8 seat van available to transport members around, at a rate of ¥250 per hour. Damage to van may cause negative feelings. Medical Facility A small medical facility has been built here. It isn't a pretty or well stocked facility, but it stands a good chance of keeping you alive. It is particularly devoid of any chemicals that do not have strictly medical purposes, however. There is a chance that for a donation Father Mercy will allow Empathy to use his heal spell on them. Feels Anyone who has picked up Father Mercy may reduce their Notoriety by 1. If you do not have any notoriety, you may increase Street Cred by 1. You cannot reduce Notoriety from Qualities by this benefit; instead you gain the Street Cred boost. Lifestyle Thanks to the outpouring of support the general living conditions of the area have improved. Overall area is considered low, with the cramped and dangerous area modifiers. Learning Center Runners may improve their unique mini-contact with the instruction skill. A runner may teach their mini-contact a number of skills equal to their Instruction rating. The first skill thus taught has a maximum rating of the runner's Instrucion rating, with each additional skill's rating decreased by one. Thus, an Instruction-3 runner could give their mini: * A skill at R3 * A second skill at R2 * A third skill of R1 All the skills must be things the runner knows. Some fees may apply if you wish to teach them something that has a requirement (like a cyberdeck, or tool kits, or an appropriate gun). "Named" Members of the FlockCategory:ContactCategory:NPC Paris * Age: 9 * Race: Ork * Nationality: 'UCAS * '''Gender: '''Female * '(Connected to runner/player): 'Tumi * Description: Paris is a young girl, a friend of Mari (Tumi's dependent). She lives in the Underground and occasionally hangs out with Father Mercy's growing brood of children. She has fallen in love with Tumi, finding her incredibly beautiful. Tumi loves the adoration, but she doesn't let it get out of hand and instead tries to teach her, seeing some potential in the girl already * '''Skill: '''Sneaking. Paris naturally has the ability to be ignored by everyone. People just don't pay attention to her, a combination of her age, looks, size, and a ''je ne sais quoi that makes her remarkably unnoticeable. Mad Tony * '''Age: 48 * Race: 'Elf * '''Nationality: '''South American * '''Gender: M'ale * '(Connected to runner/player):'Tumi * Description: Mad Tony is a former military explosives expert that lost his mind when a chemical weapon was detonated by a rookie next to him. Homeless, funny, handsome, and crazy in Seattle, he was snatched by cannibalistic gangers. Tumi and her crew saved him; she personally happened to open his cage. * 'Skill: '''Explosives. When properly influenced either through Con/ Leadership or Negotiation, you can coax him to do some work for you, either as an order from a superior or a favor to a friend. Tumi reminds him of a girl he used to date (who happened to save him from a cage like Tumi did) so in his mind she is Bellia, the rebel girl he fell in love with. His specialty is explosives. (This extra contact was a reward by Valanthos in ''A Meal to Die For.) Terrence Kilns * 'Age: '''30 * '''Race: '''Ork * '''Nationality: '''UCAS * '''Gender: '''Male * '(Connected to runner/player): ' Ranger < FallenSeraph75 > * Description: Old Ork who understands how to get in and out of a building using unusual entrances. Used to be a thief, but got clocked by an S-K guard and ruined his knee. Because of that, and the inability to make money, he was reduced down to live on the streets with the help of Father Mercy's place. Started to work with Ranger to Vicariously live his life to relive his own. * '''Skill: '''Urban Spelunking Keiko Ishikawa * '''Age: '''17 * '''Race: '''Elf * '''Nationality: '''unknown * '''Gender: '''Female * '(Connected to runner/player): 'Onryo < Shad-68 > * Description: Keiko is a low-powered adept with the gift of astral sight. Even though she's found a home with Father Mercy, she seems to shy away from contact with other members of the flock. Instead, she prefers to remain reclusive. She doesn't talk much, and never about how she ended up on the street. Her bright mind is dampened by the weariness of the world that the street life has inflicted upon her. When Onryo visited Father Mercy, the usually shy girl approached her and, against all odds, the two seemed to get along quite well, spending quite some time talking about Japanese folk tales and how they might relate to the Awakened Wrold. * '''Skill: '''Assensing Herc Carver * '''Age: '''22 * '''Race: '''Human * '''Nationality: '''Unknown * '''Gender: M'ale * '(Connected to runner/player): '''Krab < Shad-68 > * Description: Herc is a scrawny human who, earlier in his life, tried to find a place running with a gang. He knows a lot about the who's-who of the streets, but wasn't cut out for that kind of life. He shows some aptitude with technical things, which drew Krab's attention. Krab tries to school him in these matters, and in turn Herc helps him get accustomed to the way the street works in the 'plex. * '''Skill: '''Street Politics Ophelia * '''Age: '''24 * '''Race: '''Human * '''Nationality: '''Asian * '''Gender: '''Female * '(Connected to runner/player): 'Julien < Omaeintheshadows > * Description: Ophelia is a young beautiful prostitute, and quite skilled at getting information from her johns (who tend to open their mouth about things they should not). She has a skill (not sure what is appropriate: perception, con, or nogeotiation, I think) to allow her to gather the information. * '''Skill: '''Gather Information. Should only be information that people who solicit prostitutes should have. Illyana Serephina * '''Age: '''16 * '''Race: '''Human * '''Nationality: '''UCAS * '''Gender: '''Female * '(Connected to runner/player): 'Marko < FallenSeraph75 > * Description: Illyana seems to be the best in animal care and veterinary skills. Her totem of Dog allows her to speak to the animals near and around. With the sudden arrival of magical creatures in the world, Marko may call upon her to get her general knowledge on parazoology. * '''Skill: '''Parazoology. Through the filter of a young child. * note: Seraph is a new father (sub 2 weeks at the time of the original posting). This mini contact is named after his daughter. So please: don't do anything horrible to it. Richie * '''Age: '''38 * '''Race: '''Ork * '''Nationality: '''UCAS * '''Gender: '''Male * '(Connected to runner/player): 'Macbeth < dbvulture > * Description: Richie is an old Ork that has fallen on hard times. Before he was homeless, he used to drive cars as a hobby. Unfortunately for him, he was captured by Tamanous and would have been chopped up, but he was rescued by runners. Since he was the only one in the group who could drive, he was responsible for driving as many people as he could to Father Mercy's. He feels a connection to Macbeth, since Macbeth helped save Richie's life. * '''Skill: '''Pilot: Ground Craft. (He is the primary driver of the facility's "Church Van" above.) Hoss * '''Age: ' * 'Race: '''Human * '''Nationality: ' * 'Gender: '''Male * '(Connected to runner/player): 'Roux< carneggy > * Description: Hard to tell his exact age beyond "old and grey." Been roaming the streets for years, making him a font of random information about the neighborhood around the shelter. * '''Skill: '''City (Seattle Barrens) knowledge Old Man Benny * '''Age: '''60+ * '''Race: '''Human * '''Nationality: ' * 'Gender: '''Male * '(Connected to runner/player): 'Trigger < Echrome > * Description: He's an ex-runner, or maybe an ex-soldier, or maybe he just thinks he used to be. Point is he's been around Seattle forever, and he's willing to trade his extensive knowledge of shadow history for a drink or three. * '''Skill: '''Shadow history Alicia * '''Age: '''7 * '''Race: '''Elf * '''Nationality: ' * 'Gender: '''Female * '(Connected to runner/player): 'Omni < Bamce > * Description: A small girl that in some way befriended the insane amalgamation that is Creed. Is she his path to further his own humanity? Only time will tell. * '''Skill: '''Childlike innocence. I imagine this as a combination of con/stealth, as children are often ignored by adults,. Some of the information which she gains could be more attributed to the Pink Bust-A-Move that she carries. It is connected to the Creed Amalgamation and he regularly interacts with her. the hope is that through Alicia, Creed will take that next step in his evolution into full AI status. Providing the rules for them show up soon. Seeth * '''Age: '''16 * '''Race: '''Human * '''Nationality: ' * 'Gender: '''Male * '(Connected to runner/player): '''Coil < ucuri > * Description: Seen by most of his peers as a gifted chemistry-apprentice, his life circumstances pushed him into being a street dwelling drug cook * '''Skill: '''Chemistry. Father Mercy will look down highly upon him cooking up drugs on his property. Especially as some of the flock have had some problems with chemical abuse. However, Father Mercy turns no one in need away. He will strive to push him in a more productive path for his talents. Cheng * '''Age: '''42 * '''Race: Dwarf * Nationality: 'Chinese * '''Gender: '''Male * '(Connected to runner/player): '''Purp < motionmatrix > * Description: Chinese immigrant, Cheng speaks only Chinese. Former decker, government burned out all his cyberwaree; he can't connect to the Matrix directly anymore. He is twitchy and needs supervision, and Purp had already started looking for a suitable place. He has his former Active skills as Knowledge, which I assume is represented as Knowledge (Matrix). * '''Skill: '''Matrix knowledge. (Keep in mind he only speaks Chinese.) Sparky * '''Age: '''16 * '''Race: Dwarf * Nationality: ''' * '''Gender: Male * (Connected to runner/player): '''Last Call < Redgrave277 > * Description: The Priest said you needed a hand around here. I'd love to help where I can. You wouldn't happen to have a home for my friend here, would you? He's good with a wrench but he needs some... guidance. Maybe you can help? * '''Skill: '''Automotive Mechanic Itch * '''Age: '''52 * '''Race: '''Human * '''Nationality: '''British * '''Gender: Male * (Connected to runner/player): '''Loader < Sarge-Pepper > * Description: An old British born human is one of the more frequent volunteers at the Helping Hands Outreach Center. He's commonly found in the Soup Kitchen. He frequently has to scratch something on his obese body, leading to his street name. Generally found wearing some sort of bandanna over his head for "health reasons," Itch's main claim to fame is a keen awareness of things that are going on around him. "Keepin' your eyes open, chap, is what keeps ya alive," is frequently heard. He usually clams up about what he hears, but if you give him a bit of a scratch, he'll be glad to keep an eye on a target for ya, or stake out outside of a business and tell you what he saw. He's not one for fighting, so if confronted he will bail. But very few people have tried to hustle him out of the way, feeling uncomfortable around his girth and general "touch-feely-ness." * He shipped over here after a dumping a successful PI business in England to take care of his dying sister. When she passed, he didn't see any reason to leave, and decided to try and help anyone he could. He's a very jolly and mirthful individual, glad to be of help, full of jokes and playful insults * '''Skill: '''Perception. Spark * '''Age: '''16 * '''Race: Ork * Nationality: 'UCAS * '''Gender: '''Female * '(Connected to runner/player): 'Godslayer < Darklorddiablo > * Description: A brilliant, if unlucky, self-taught electrical technician * '''Skill: '''Knowledge: Electrical Engineering Shell * '''Age: '''25 * '''Race: '''Human * '''Nationality: '''Irish * '''Gender: '''Female * '(Connected to runner/player): '''< Bishopsanspants > * Description: Shell (real name Shelley McIlravy) is a childhood friend that got into working at a bunraku parlor and hooked on Bliss. * '''Skill: '''Knowledge: Underworld Politics (Yakuza specialization as they make a killing on Bunraku dolls.) Empathy * '''Age: '''15 * '''Race: Human * Nationality: ' * '''Gender: '''Male * '(Connected to runner/player): '''Caliburn < Somesonofabitch > * Description: Young talented mage, looking to gain experience as a healer. * '''Skill: '''Heal Spell Miranda * '''Age: '''23 * '''Race: Dwarf * Nationality: ' * '''Gender: '''Female * '(Connected to runner/player): 'Bounce < Defcon_clown > * Description: Miranda has been on the streets since she was 11. She's never joined any of the sprawl's gangs, but she has learned how to navigate them. * '''Skill: '''Knowledge: Seattle Gangs Jimmy the Kid * '''Age: '''13 * '''Race: '''Ork * '''Nationality: ' * 'Gender: '''Male * '(Connected to runner/player): '''Vlad the Mad < notbob > * Description: "Father, I have child on street who needs place to live. I accept him as charge. Will you be able to take care of him? He have long way to go, and I wish to teach him ways of street." Vlad has taken a liking to a street rat that reminds him of a younger him. Will it be possible to take him under Vlad's wing and apprentice him while he stays at Father Mercy's? * '''Skill: '''Street Politics Stanley Blake * '''Age: 18 * 'Race: '''Dwarf * '''Nationality: '''UCAS * '''Gender: '''Male * '(Connected to runner/player): 'The Brit < Guin100 > * Description: A young dwarf with a keen sense of business. Through some deals gone bad Stanley is now in the care of Father Mercy and helps out by handling deal and contract negotiations. The Brit saw the potential in him and teached him how to properly use his skills, without risking meeting the wrong end of a gun. * '''Skill: '''Negotiation --------------------------------- Loyalty: ''>>Should Father Mercy be acquired, consider initial Loyalty to be a 1.<< The following runners have Father Mercy at following Loyalty ranks. * Loyalty 1: ** Macbeth ** Purp ** Trigger ** Roux ** Akpaza ** Papa Grizzly ** Marko ** Skjold-fodt ** Julien ** Ranger ** Tumi ** Dobbs ** Tane ** Pfiel * Loyalty 2: ** Vlad the Mad ** Splurge ** Godslayer ** Last Call ** Omni / Creed ** Onryo ** Krab ** poncho ** Caliburn * Loyalty 3: ** Coil ** Bounce ** Loader Category:Contact Stable